


Online Stalker

by karmacsebastian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacsebastian/pseuds/karmacsebastian
Summary: AU. Kagome is being stalked on Instant Messenger by Naraku's o. Hakudoshi. Can her friends Inuyasha, Ayume,Sango and Miroku help her? Warning: Mild OOC!





	Online Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I only own the names Aiko (Kagomes mom) and death961 (is Narakus son Hakudoshi is an 8th grader like Kagome and has talked to her and the gang on two occasions.)  
> A.N: My second Inuyasha story yay. The Instant Messenger program they use is Windows Messenger and it came on their computers for free. They are in 8th grade. and this story is an A.U.

Chapter 1  
Kagome sighed as she walked through the door of her house. Kagomes head was aching from reading books at the library for three book reports that she had missed from when she was sick. As soon as Kagome gets in her room and begins to study for a test tomorrow but after 15 minutes of studying Kagome gets on instant Messenger to see which one of her friends is on. The window said that Kirara (Sango), Pervert (Miroku), and Numbah-one dog (Inuyasha) was on. Kagome then decides to pull up Sangos first.  
Miko-Hey Sango. What's up?  
Kiara-Hey Kagome. Im studying for the test tomorrow. You?  
Miko-About 15 minutes before I got on. Ill study more later.  
Kirara- Your lucky my mom said I have to study right now.  
Miko-My moms still at work she should be home in an hour or so.  
Kirara- Definately lucky  
Miko-Yep got that right.  
Kirara- have you talked to Miroku yet?  
Miko-No. I just got home from doing my three book reports that I missed.  
Kirara- oh right I forgot you had to do those since you missed doing them in school when you were sick.   
Miko-Yep. Why do you want to know about Miroku?  
Kirara-Because I heard a rumor that he was trying to ask me out last week but chickened out.  
Miko-Its just a rumor right?  
Kirara-Yeah it is. But can you still talk to hime? If I do i’m afraid he will ask me out but he will get a definite no.   
Miko-don’t worry I will.  
Kiara-Cool thanks.  
Miko-Your welcome BF  
Kagome then minimizes Sangos pane and pulls up Miroku's.  
Miko-Hey Miroku.  
Pervert-Hey Kagome. Have you talked to Sango yet?  
Miko-Yes.  
Pervert-So did she say anything about me?  
Miko-Just a rumor about you trying to ask her out.  
Pervert-Well um. Actually that rumors true. I did try last week and I choked. Any suggestion.  
Miko-Wait until ninth or tenth then try.   
Pervert-Okay. Did you ever finish those three book reports yet?  
Miko-Yep. and hopefully we wont have to do anymore.  
Pervert-Um, Mrs. Trenton said we may hyave to do one more by the end of the year.  
Miko-Why?  
Pervert-Mrs. Trenton said beacuse it soemthing we need to learn for later on in life. (or so she thinks)  
Miko-I agree with the or so she thinks.  
Pervert-I have to go study. I might be back on later so TTYL.  
Miko-TTYL  
Miroku signs off and Kagome pulls up Inuyashas name.  
Miko-Hey Inuyasha. Whats up?  
Numbah1dog-Hey. nothing you.  
Miko-No. Did you study for tomorrows test yet?  
Numbah1dog-Yup. during study hall. did you study for the test yet?  
Miko-Like 15 minutes  
Numbah1dog-Do you think thats enough studying?  
Miko-Um most likely not, but my moms not home to tell me what to do right now and plus I had just gotten home from the library at school where I was doing those three book reports.  
Numbah1dog-Dingdingding we have a winner. Are you gonna study and possibly ace the test or are you going to not study and fail? take your pick.  
Miko-I think i want to go for the ace the test one  
Numbah1dog-I thought you would. Isn’t your mom home?  
Miko-No. She gets home about 6 or 7ish.   
Numbah1dog-oh. Does she know about the test i’m pretty sure our teacher called and told her.   
Miko-yes Mrs. Trenton did yesterday and my mom told me to study today when I got home. Oh I will study just later.  
Numbah1dog-Okay your choice. Oh My grams is calling me TTYL.  
Miko-Okay TTYl.  
Inuyasha goes to away and Kagome pulls Sangos back up.  
Miko-Okay back.  
Kirara-What took you so long?  
Miko-I was talking to Miroku then he had to go study so i went ad talked to Inuyasha. Now back to Miroku the rumors about him trying to ask you out are true.  
Kirara- Man. what did he say?  
Miko-He said he tried to ask you out but choked. I told him to wait till we're in High school to ask you out and he said okay.  
Kirara- cool. Oh man I have to go Study my mom just found I was talking on IM. TTYL.  
Miko-Ill go study   
Kiarara- Cool.  
Miko and Kirara change their status to away and Kagome starts studying for her test.  
.o00o.  
Fifteen minutes after Kagome start studying she hears the phone ring and goes and answers it. Its her mom telling her shes on her way home. Kagome says "okay" hangs up then goes back to Studying. When Kagomes mom gets home Kagome had just finished studying and was heading downstairs to watch some tv. When Aiko sees her daughter sh asks "do you want anything special for dinner Kagome?" Kagome answers "yes Ramen mom." Aiko says okay and starts making what Kagome wants and Kagome goes and turns on Yu gi oh. When dinner is ready Aiko calls Kagome into the kitchen. As they are eating Aiko asks Kagome if she studied yet and Kagome answers "yes mom before you came in." Aiko then says "good because if you fail the test you know what will happen." Kagome says "I want to avoid that because Instant messaging is my life." Aiko says "good" and they continue talking through the rest of dinner. After dinner is over Kagome goes and takes her bath then goes and checks on IM. as soon as Kagome signs back in she gets a new iM pane and starts talking.  
Death961-Hello Kagome  
Miko-U-uh! h-hi who is this?  
Death 961-I know you.  
Miko-Yori is that you?  
Death961-Nope.  
Miko-Takumi?  
Death961-Nope  
Miko-Takashi?  
Death961-Nope.  
Miko-Hmm! Isamu did you change your name?  
Death961-No.  
Miko-Who are you?  
death961-I have been watching you. I know everything about you Kagome. You know who I am but don’t really know who I am. oh yeah and I want you! IWANT YOU!.  
Death961 then signs off and so does Kagome after printing out the message. After she is don with that Kagome goes to bed.  
Don’t forget to R&R


End file.
